Kingdom Hearts: The Night Before Christmas
by Black-Vixen-Rose
Summary: This is just a oneshot, aside from reviewthanks, that I made up a while ago, and deleted off my other account because my other email adress wouldn't let me on!


**The Night Before Christmas**

**Mel: Hi all! And welcome to my new ff, The Night Before Christmas! **

**Sora: -.-**

**Mel: WHATS WRONG NOW?**

**Sora: Eep! knows not to get me mad NOTHING!**

**Mel: -.-; Riiiight, heres the disclaimer and on with the Fan Fiction of my little The Night Before Christmas version for Kingdom Hearts!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, the charecters would already be doomed! Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahah (cough) Damn, I know my laughter would cacth up to me one of these days, well, actually, my phychiatrist told me it would, but, whatever (sees Sora slowly backing away from me) (frowns) Ok, so maybe I was a phychopath once, who cares (sees Sora is already 50 miles away) Wow! He moves faster then I thought! 0.0**

**(ONLYCHAPTER!ONLYCHAPTER!ONLYCHAPTER!ONLYCHAPTER!)**

**T'was the night before christmas and all through the worlds**

**Not a creature was stirring, not even little Jiminy Cricket from Monstro**

**Alice lay asleep in her own world**

**While Ariel dreams of having two legs**

**Jane dreams of a peacful world, where everyone can be happy and free**

**While Herculese dreams of him being with his parents, in Olympus of corse**

**Sally dreams of being a free girl, and not just some pupet**

**While little Pinocheo dreams of being a real boy**

**Jasmine and Aliden dream of being together and married**

**As Windi dreams of being with Peter and vise-verca with Peter being with Windi**

**Pooh bear dreams of being in a land of huny**

**And silly Tiger dreams of bouncing and "exploriating"**

**And we can't forget Piglit, dreaming of being brave**

**Sora dreamed of living with his friends forever**

**And Riku dreamed the same, only, a little "different" without Kairi in the picture**

**(Riku: Hey! I'm not gay! Mel: In most fan fic's you are:P NOW SHUDDAP! Riku: (knows not to get me mad) Yes ma'am!)**

**And of course Kairi dreams of living with Sora forever**

**(Mel: (shudders at thought))**

**And we can't forget Ansem, dreaming of ruling the worlds**

**The same dream went for all the villans, silly things**

**The heartless meerly dream of eating all the hearts in the world, until they explode, aren't they cute? **

**When a ringing of slaybells was heard on the roof**

**Little Sora woke up, with a small stir**

**(Sora: Hey, I'm not little! Mel: QUIET! Sora: Yes ma'am!)**

**What he saw sorta shocked him as he peaked out his window and gazed at the roof**

**T'was Jack Skelleton their, dressed in his Santa suit**

**'I wonder what Jack is doing on my roof,' Little Sora thought**

**Jack soon saw that he was seen and jumped down the chimney of Sora's small hut**

**(Sora: Since when do Hut's have chimneys? Mel: QUIET! Sora: Yes Ma'am!)**

**"On Zero, fly away, fly away to the next house!" Jack called as he soon was back in his slay**

**Zero, Jack's ghost dog barked happily as he went to the next hut**

**The next hut was Sora's best friend, Riku's and Riku also awoke with a start**

**Riku looked out the window and looked to Sora, who still looked out his and quiestioned "Sora, whats goin' on?"**

**Sora pointed to Riku's roof and with a blink of an eye**

**The young Jack skelleton flew into Riku's chimney**

**(Riku?.? Mel: NOT A WORD FROM EITHER OF YOU!)**

**With that done, he went to the next world to be, which was only one world he had not yet seen**

**He flew to the next world, to Traverse Town, and delived the last of his presents, to all the happy little children, sleeping in their confy little beds**

**Now, we bid you farewell, and a happy christmas and new years, as our story is now over**

**Farewell, and adu**

**(EndOnlychapter!EndOnlyChapter!EndOnlyChapter!)**

**Mel: Well, hope you all liked it!**

**Sora: How come Riku and I only got little parts in the story and Jack got more?**

**Mel: Because, bonehead, he was posing as Santa Clause and everyone knows that whoever plays a Santa Clause in a christmas thing gets more parts, especially since there is barley any talking in this whole story!**

**Sora: Too much information, your giving me a headache!**

**Riku: -.-; (mutters: She gave me a headache just bye writting this stupid thing)**

**Mel: glares What was that Riku? cracks knuckles threateningly)**

**Riku: Nothing, (also knows not to make me too mad)**

**Mel: Well, ok **

**Sora: Wait a sec, I noticed that you put "aren't they cute" about the heartless, whats that about?**

**Mel: Well, I think they ARE cute when their not being evil! Isn't that right Shadow? (cooes a Heartles) (gigles)**

**Heartless: (continuously tries to bite my fingure)**

**Mel: (not really caring)**

**Sora: (feels jelious that the Heartless is getting more love)**

**Mel: Aww... Look, he's teathing!**

**Heartless: bitting a rubber-duckies head**


End file.
